


where i can't follow

by kaci3PO



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m in love with you,” he says, possibly needlessly. “You should’ve told us what you were going to do.”</p><p>Barry stares down at the floor and answers, “If I’d had to tell you goodbye, I never could’ve done it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	where i can't follow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, “Kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better," from an anon on Tumblr.

Kissing Barry surprises him. The kiss itself is fine – good, even – but Cisco didn’t realize he was going to do it until Barry started trying to justify screwing with all their lives. He knew he shouldn’t be this angry – he knew how much his mother’s death weighed on Barry’s heart and he can’t honestly say that he wouldn’t do the same in Barry’s shoes – but the idea of losing him, of living his entire life never knowing that Barry Allen even existed, it broke his heart.

“You said we’d find each other,” Cisco whispers fervently.

“We did. I found you.”

“But you weren’t _mine_ ,” Cisco argues, and kisses him again. “Don’t go where I can’t follow, Barry. You made me a _promise_.”

“I know,” Barry whispers. His hands are fisted in the front of Cisco’s shirt and Cisco’s whole body aches with the need to be near him even as he pushes himself away.

“I’m in love with you,” he says, possibly needlessly. Barry can be oblivious sometimes, but the kiss was a pretty clear message. “You should’ve told us what you were going to do.”

Barry stares down at the floor and answers, “If I’d had to tell you goodbye, I never could’ve done it.”

Cisco raises an eyebrow but doesn’t back away when Barry closes the distance between them again.

“I love you, too,” Barry murmurs. “I don’t think I realized it until I found out that the other you didn’t even know me.”

Cisco kisses him again, pushing his button up off his shoulders and tossing it to the floor.

“I’m so _angry_ at you for doing that to us,” he says.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Cisco tugs Barry’s shirt off before gripping his shoulders and hoisting himself up, wrapping his legs around Barry’s waist. Barry catches him easily, fingers curling under Cisco’s thighs and burying his face in Cisco’s neck.

“Take me to bed,” Cisco sighs. “We’ll– the rest of it can wait until morning.” Right now he just– _needs_. Skin and warmth and solidity against his own, the tangibility that he’s recovered what he lost. Everything else is secondary.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i have had an unbelievably shitty day and i'm terrible at titles anyway so you're all just gong to have to pretend i came up with something clever instead of wantonly ripping off the most homoromantic monologue in film history, alright? alright.


End file.
